Stipe Miocic
Stipe Miocic is the former UFC heavyweight champion. UFC Start Miocic most recently made his UFC debut defeating fan favorite Joey Beltran via impressive unanimous decision. He next signed to face fellow undefeated prospect Philip De Fries. Miocic scored an impressive forty-three second knockout win over De Fries. Miocic next stepped in to replace Gabriel Gonzaga in welcoming fellow undefeated prospect and Strikeforce veteran Shane Del Rosario into the UFC Octagon. He defeated Del Rosario via second round technical knockout after an exciting and technical back-and-forth fight, handing Del Rosario his first loss. Miocic next signed to face fellow prospect Stefan Struve in the main event of a UFC event in England. He lost via second round technical knockout, for the first time in his career, earning Fight of the Night honors in the process. After a little bit of a hiatus, Miocic was next set to fight returning veteran Soa Palalei. Instead Miocic was pulled out of the Palelei fight to face former IFL heavyweight champion Roy Nelson. Miocic was replaced against Palelei by Todd Duffee. Miocic earned the biggest win of his career to date defeating Nelson via a dominant and bloody unanimous decision. Miocic's management next asked to fight veteran Gabriel Gonzaga. Thei fight was confirmed and Miocic ended up defeating Gonzaga via unanimous decision. Miocic then asked for and received a chance to fight former UFC heavyweight champion Junior Dos Santos for May 2014. Dos Santos was unfortunately injured shortly before the bout and replaced on late notice by light-heavyweight brawler Fabio Maldonado. Miocic knocked out the extremely undersized Maldonado very quickly in the first round. He next signed again to fight Dos Santos; the two went to war with Dos Santos pulling out a gutsy unanimous decision victory but Miocic bloodied Dos Santos's face to match his own. It was a fantastic performance against the most dangerous fighter he'd ever faced. Title Run Miocic next signed to fight veteran Mark Hunt. He dominated Hunt en route to a bloody fifth round TKO. Miocic was next to set to fight Ben Rothwell but Miocic was unfortunately injured and forced to pull out of the fight. After recovering Miocic signed to fight former UFC heavyweight champion Andrei Arlovski in January 2016, in a potential UFC heavyweight title eliminator. Miocic demolished Arlovski in a mere fifty-four seconds and then demanded his shot at UFC heavyweight champion Fabricio Werdum in a post-fight frenzy. Miocic received the shot at Werdum over a month later in February 2016 when former champ and current challenger Cain Velasquez was injured. After Miocic stepped in on short notice to replace Velasquez, Werdum himself was unfortunately injured. Winning the Title The fight was rescheduled for May 2016 in Werdum's homeland of Brazil. Miocic defeated Werdum with a stunning one-punch first round knockout victory to capture the UFC heavyweight title. Miocic then defended his title in his hometown of Cleveland, knocking out former Strikeforce heavyweight champion Alistair Overeem towards the end of a back-and-forth first round. Miocic was then called out by former UFC light-heavyweight champion Jon Jones. He accepted the challenge, telling UFC president Dana White to 'set it up.' The fight did not materialize and Miocic instead next fought a title defense rematch with former champ Junior Dos Santos, who had previously defeated Miocic in a close war via decision in 2014. This time Miocic caught dos Santos cold early and knocked him out. Miocic then fought 'scary' up-and-comer Francis Ngannou, dominating Ngannou utterly en route to a unanimous decision victory. It was a record third title defense at heavyweight. Miocic seemed to start feeling the lures of being on top, the lures of fame and conceit. He signed for a superfight and fourth title defense attempt with current UFC light-heavyweight champ Dan Cormier. Cormier knocked Miocic out towards the end of a competitive round one war to become a double-champ at two divisions simultaneously. Miocic was cast into humiliated shadow. Fights *Stipe Miocic vs. Bobby Brents - The fight was for the NAAFS heavyweight title with Bobby Brents defending. *Stipe Miocic vs. Joey Beltran - The fight was the UFC debut of undefeated Croatian prospect Miocic. *Stipe Miocic vs. Phil De Fries - Both men came into the fight undefeated. The fight was the first loss for Phil De Fries. *Stefan Struve vs. Stipe Miocic *Junior Dos Santos vs. Stipe Miocic *Stipe Miocic vs. Mark Hunt *Stipe Miocic vs. Fabricio Werdum - The fight was for the UFC heavyweight title with Werdum defending. *Stipe Miocic vs. Francis Ngannou - The fight was for the UFC heavyweight title with Miocic defending. Category:Heavyweight fighters Category:UFC heavyweight champions